Thurible
) stops the channeling, causing the thurible to generate an aura of incense around Harrow with a radius of 13 / 15 / 17 / 20 meters that lasts for 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 seconds. While active, each enemy killed by Harrow restores the charged amount of energy to Harrow and all allies inside his aura; if an enemy is killed by headshot, the amount of energy restored per player is multiplied by 4'''. **Energy per kill uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength and Ability Efficiency: 1 Energy + of Energy Drained 10% (2 - Ability Efficiency) Ability Strength}} ***With a maxed and maxed , draining 25 energy will yield 10% (2 - 130%) 130%|round|3|mt=y}} energy per kill and 4 22.4}} energy per headshot kill. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Aura radius is affected by Ability Range. **Channeling speed is affected by casting speed, from mods such as and . **Headshot multiplier is '''not affected by mods. **Enemies killed anywhere by Harrow using ranged and melee weapons will reward energy; weapons with deployables such as the are also eligible to reward energy from indirect kills. **Players using toggled abilities that drain energy per second can not gain energy from Thurible, similar to the mechanics of . *While channeling energy into the thurible, the current amount of energy per kill is displayed to the right of the aiming reticle. The color of the text and stylized art are affected by Harrow's chosen Warframe energy color. *Thurible's buff icon is displayed beside the shield and health indicators on the HUD, with the amount of energy per kill indicated below the buff icon. *Upon killing an enemy via body-shot or headshot, a brief message displays above the ability icons indicating the total amount of energy restored per kill or per headshot kill. *Channeling Thurible is a two-handed upper body animation that disables weapon use, casting other abilities and Pickups collection, but allows player movement and parkour Maneuvers. *Can be recast while aura is active to channel energy. Channeling ends the previous instance of Thurible. *While active, Harrow is surrounded in a glow of energy and his incense aura is constantly visible to all players. Both visual effects are affected by his chosen Warframe energy color. |augment = |tips = *While channeling Thurible, you can still move and use parkour maneuvers such as roll, slide, bullet jump, aim glide, wall hop and wall cling to evade incoming enemy attacks. *Mod for Ability Strength and Ability Efficiency to increase the conversion rate per energy point spent. Natural Talent and Speed Drift greatly increase the speed at which each energy point is drained. * (and ) synergize with this ability. Higher maximum energy allows you to channel even stronger buffs, at the cost of longer channeling time. *Use to stop enemies in their tracks, allowing for easy headshot kills to maximize energy gain. *When under heavy fire, channel Thurible while under the protection of to guarantee your safety. *Melee channeled attacks benefit greatly from Thurible which can effectively refund the cost from kills. *Dark energy colors can greatly improve visibility for long range shooting due to Thurible's incense aura being constantly visible to you and your team. **However, lighter energy colors can allow teammates to spot the area of effect at a glance and rally to your position for energy restoration. * This is most likely a bug, but channeling the Thurible allows Harrow to use his melee with a Gravimag deployed Arch-Gun. |max = |bugs = }} See Also * es:Incensario Category:Harrow Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 21 Category:Two-Handed Abilities